


Morning

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe engage in some early morning shenanigans.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sorry this is so short, MidgardianNerd. I hope you still like it!

The sunlight streamed through the window, and Poe blinked. It had been years since the war against Snoke had ended, and it was one of those moments where he could simply treasure the sight of his husband lying beside him, drawing the covers over his head to avoid the glaring morning light.

Poe grinned. “Morning, angel.”

”Mornings were invented by the Sith,” Ben muttered, and Poe chuckled.

”Unless they somehow preceded this galaxy’s creation — ’’

“It’s a metaphor.” Ben said, and buried himself in the sheets some more. Poe sighed before his fingers, slim, agile pilot’s fingers, danced over Ben, drawing laughter from his husband.

“Poe, stop that!” Ben laughed even as he said it. “That’s not fair!”

Poe kissed him, lightly. “Is it?”

It was in the midst of Poe showering Ben with kisses that his husband slipped away, and Poe chased him, laughing all the while.

”Poe, I swear that I will get my revenge if you don’t stop!” Ben said.

“Really?” But Poe said it lightly even as they reached the table.

They were at the table, just separated by it, and Poe laughed. “Looks like I finally got you out of bed.”

“Damn you!” But Ben said it lightly even as he ran after Poe this time.

Poe laughed, bright, happy, even as Ben playfully chased him. BB-8, clearly perplexed, wheeled about his business even as the two ran up the stairs towards their room. Ben all but pounced on Poe, laughing triumphantly, as they fell to the bed beneath the blanket.

”I won,” Ben said, grinning brilliantly, and Poe could not disagree with him.

They lay there, gasping for breath, Poe looking up into that beautiful, radiant face. Just seeing him...

He leaned up in that moment, kissed Ben lightly, tenderly. Ben looked down at him, grinning once Poe broke the kiss. “What was that for?”

”You’re cute,” Poe said. “And I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

Poe kissed him again, and in that moment, the two could treasure this moment, a simple moment, in times like these — when the war with Snoke was over and they were at peace.


End file.
